Last
by Koneko44
Summary: Dark et Hiwatari se souviennent ... Désolée c'est ma première fic !:p et je suis nulle en résumé !o [Tiens ffnet m'a pourri ma mise en page]


**Titre**: Last

**Genre**: Shonen ai

**Couple**: Hiwatari/Dark

**Disclaimer**: Je les veux ! Malheureusement on m'a attachée pour pas que j'y touche --

**Note**: C'est ma première fic sérieuse... One Shot. Je l'ai faite pour Hana ma chérie de moi . Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez autant qu'elle !

OooOooOooO

Il avait beau s'impatienter, la personne qu'il attendait ne viendrait pas avant l'heure dite.

C'était donc avec une excitation contenue qu'il donnait les derniers ordres par ci par là. Depuis quelques semaines seulement, le jeune homme s'était trouvé une raison véritable de capturer Dark. Depuis 3 ans que le jeu durait le voleur n'avait toujours pas été attrapé plus de 10 min par le commandant.

Ainsi, quand l'heure annoncée arrive, Satoshi "Hiwatari" se dirigea vers la salle ou trônait l'oeuvre en sachant que Dark l'atteindrait sans aucune peine malgré la barrière de policiers.

Il imaginait déjà la scène: lui et Dark, seuls, dans cette salle fermée. Il s'était souvent imaginé être l'objet que le voleur convoitait. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il s'était mis cette idée en tête, il allait de déception en déception:

Dark repartait toujours avec l'objet qu'il avait voulu et laissait derrière lui un commandant aux rêves brisés.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, une porte grinça. Hiwatari releva la tête, et, pour la 1000 eme fois au moins, il vit apparaître la silhouette qu'il désirait tant;

Cette dernière s'avança :

.-Tiens, bonjour Commandant ! Salua Dark , un sourire collé aux lèvres

.-Si tes ruses évoluent, en revanche ta manière de me saluer ne change pas. Répondit Hiwatari, espérant bien plus qu'un Bonjour.

.-C'est vrai... Mais le résultat est le même. Je vais avoir ce que je veux.

Hiwatari avait l'objet en main, il fallait donc que Dark trouve un moyen de le lui faire lâcher.

Il avait comprit que le commandant en pinçait pour lui, ce que Hiwatari ne savait pas, c'est que c'était réciproque. User de ses charmes dans cette situation, amoureux ou pas, pourrait blesser le commandant.

OooOooOooO

Ca pourrait être l'occasion de me rapprocher de lui. Mais user de cette méthode pourrait le diriger vers une fausse route en croyant que j'aurais fait ça juste pour dérober l'objet qu'il a dans les mains... Je m'avançai donc prudemment en réfléchissant à la manière dont je pourrai bien m'y prendre. Pour lui avouer sans qu'il croie que cela soit une ruse.

Il fallait aussi que je soit sûr que cette relation ne soit pas à sens unique ... Je pouvais profiter de lui comme il pouvait profiter de moi. Aussi avais-je ouvert les lèvres quand j'en sentis d'autres se poser sur les miennes.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Mon Commandant s'approcher et me donner ce timide baiser. Il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin et moi ... Je n'avais toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais ensuite fais glisser mes doigts, puis ma main vers la nuque d'Hiwatari.

Et l'attirait à présent vers moi.

OooOooOooO

Ce baiser me rappelle celui qui nous a poussés à avouer nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

A voir son expression il s'en est souvenu lui aussi. Je me rapproche de lui, c'est qu'il ne fait pas très chaud l'hiver ! Ca fait maintenant 1 an que nous sommes ensembles, Daisuke consent volontiers de prêter son corps à Dark pour que l'on puisse se voir ... En dehors des vols.

Il me serre dans ses bras et me sentant heureux je tente d'esquisser un sourire ... Mouais ça à l'air de le faire rigoler ! Comme si c'était de ma faute si après tout ce que j'ai vécu je ne sache pas encore sourire normalement...

Je vais lui faire ravaler son rire tiens ...

OooOooOooO

Et Dark se ramassa ainsi une boule de neige dans la tête.

Son amant éclata de rire quand Dark eu enfin déblayée la neige qui s'était confortablement installée sur son visage.

Avoir la bouche grande ouverte quand Dark avait lui aussi des munitions glacées était une mauvaise idée, Hiwatari en eu d'ailleurs très vite un aperçu.

C'est fou ce que le temps peut passer vite quand vous êtes amoureux. La bataille dura jusqu'au soir, aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu mais pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de la mère de Niwa, Dark dû rentrer.

C'est heureux qu'ils s'endormirent se soir là.

Sans qu'il le sache Dark avait volé la dernière oeuvre des Hikari.

Il n'avait alors plus raison d'être.

**Owari**

**Qui as dit que j'avais pourri la fin ? (oO)>  
Reviews pleeeeease (nyeux chibis)  
**


End file.
